A Morning in the life of Doctor Who
by Womanseven
Summary: Matt, Jenna and newcomer 16 year-old Evie, take you through a morning that is typical of the whirlwind of madness of filming Doctor Who.
1. Chapter 1- Caravans and Coffee

There was clattering in the kitchen of the caravan. Light was streaming in through the window as Jenna woke up. She yawned and turned over under the duvet. She loved her new job on Doctor Who, but if there was one thing she didn't look forward to, it was the early start. Then someone threw a pillow at her that hit her straight in the head. "Hey!" she cried.

"Wake up sleepyhead!" said Evie, picking up the pillow she had just thrown. Jenna groaned, dragged herself out of bed and threw herself down onto the chair of their shared caravan still with her duvet wrapped round her.

"Here you go." Said Evie, placing a mug of steaming coffee in front of her with a chocolate biscuit, "That'll wake you up."

"What would I do without you Evie?" sighed Jenna.

"You'd probably still have Matt being your alarm clock instead off me! You're so hopeless you silly bean!"

"Hmm I think I prefer having you as my alarm clock, much more pampering."

Someone knocked loudly on their caravan door.

"Yes we're up!" yelled Evie.

"Both of you?" someone yelled back.

"Yes!"

"Okay. Be over at the field tent in fifteen minutes."

"Got it."

"Fifteen minutes? Well I suppose I'd better at least brush my hair and put a bit of make up on." Yawned Jenna.

"And hopefully get changed out of your pyjamas!" giggled Evie, "I don't expect Steven would be very happy if you turned up like that!"

"That too." Said Jenna, grinning.

"Well hurry up then, cos Matt will be here in a few minutes."

"K".

Jenna got up, after untangling herself from the duvet, and headed towards the bathroom. Her phone beeped as she passed smiled slightly as she saw the name of the contact, trust Matt to make his presence known just after they'd been talking about him.

"Evie!"

"Yeah?"

"I just got a text from Matt. He said he's on his way and that there had better be some coffee waiting for him or there'll be consequences."

"Well I'd better get on with his highnesses coffee then." Huffed Evie.

Jenna laughed, "Ill carry on making myself look vaguely presentable!"

About 30 seconds later Matt arrived, and was presented with a huge mug of coffee, shoved in his face as he walked in the door.

"His highnesses coffee."

"Aaaahh..cheers Eves." He always called her that, right from her first day on set all those weeks ago, when she had come in to play an older version of a character previously seen in The Rings of Akhaten, Merry Gahjel. The episode was basically a revisit to The Rings of Akhaten, when the Doctor and Clara receive a distress signal from Merry (now a teenager but still the Queen of Years) as the Vigil have returned to seek revenge on Merry for the destruction of the old god. The Doctor had helped to save Merry and her kingdom, and after that she had become a regular character and was joining the Doctor and Clara as a companion on their travels.

There was a bang as one of the many doors of the caravan opened. "Right I'm ready! Hi Matt!" said Jenna brightly, emerging from the bathroom wearing jeans and a hoodie.

"Morning Jen! Ready to run at full pelt through a field?" said Matt, faining excitement.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Just make sure you don't head-butt the camera again!"

"Matt!"

"Dear God!" exclaimed Evie, "You two and your bickering! You're like an old married couple!"

"Well hurry up and finish your coffee Matt or we'll be running away from the producers instead of monsters!" said Jenna. Matt and Evie laughed, and together, they left the caravan and headed towards the field to start their day.


	2. Chapter 2 - Note about upcoming sequel!

Hi everyone,

Just to let you know I will hopefully be publishing a fanfic about the episode following on from The Rings of Akhaten that I mentioned in this story when my exams are over around June/August time. Watch this space!

x


	3. Chapter 3 - In their eyes

Heading out towards the field tent, Jenna's thoughts wandered to her two friends on either side of her. The three of them had become a close-knit group over the time they had spent together, to the point where it was dull when they weren't all together.

But something had changed between Matt and Evie that she couldn't help but notice. They were all still as close as they ever were as a three, but there was something in the way that Matt looked at Evie, something in his eyes that she just couldn't quite make out. She wasn't sure if Evie had noticed…but there was definitely something going on…something that implied that he wanted to be a little more than…..

"Jenna!" She was brought out of her daydream by Evie placing her hands on her shoulders and looking straight at her, a mixture of amusement and worry etched on her face.

"Are you gonna stop walking? Or are you gonna walk straight through the fence?" Evie's little green eyes were lit up with friendly mirth.

"Sorry, just daydreaming." But her friends face still had a tinge of worry, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm—"

"Right guys gather round, it's time to start shooting!"

Taking a break from shooting in the T.A.R.D.I.S, Jenna and Evie were sat backstage watching the action.

Evie was still amazed that she was still here to be honest. She had been terrified that they would just kick her out after the first few days because they'd found someone better, but over time she'd learnt to just enjoy every single day that she had filming with her best mates.

As she returned her attention to the actors on set, she heard Jenna mutter in her ear, "He's so checking you out."

Not moving an inch, she muttered back "Who?"

"Matt."

"No he's not."

"You're not even looking!" she heard Jenna exclaim.

Slowly in an attempt to look subtle, Evie turned her head to look over at Matt, she tried not to gasp in shock.

He was looking straight at her, straight into her eyes, like his eyes were burning through her. He was leaning casually against the wall, arms folded. He looked her up and down with a smug little grin on his face and she knew it was silly, but she couldn't suppress the shudder that raced through her body forming goosebumps on her skin. She could hear her heart thudding in her chest, like it was blaring out to the world.

"Told you." Jenna whispered.


	4. Chapter 4 - Denial and Darkness

Evie didn't know what she was doing, or why she was doing it. She couldn't understand why Matt, her Matt.. No stop it Evie, he is not yours, he will never be yours.

If anything she was in a state of denial. Denying her love for Matt, denying his love for her. She felt like she didn't deserve him and her feelings threatened to overwhelm her. She couldn't handle it. She knew she had to let go of her denial before the scale of it consumed her completely.

And that was when it hit her. She was in love with Matt. She didn't know why it had taken her so long to admit it to herself, but now that she had she couldn't hold back her feelings any longer. She cried out as the wash of emotions came over her. She sobbed into her pillow, crying for her broken soul, crying out for his heart.

"Evie! Evie, talk to me!" Jenna's anxious voice broke through her cries "What is it, what's wrong? Did you have a nightmare? "

Evie sniffed, her eyes red and puffy from crying and flumped her head back against her pillow. "What do you do if you love someone but you're not sure if they love you back?"

"Oh Evie". Jenna sighed. She patted the mattress beside her, come here you silly bean.

Evie clambered out of her bed and shuffled in to Jenna's. She crawled into Jenna's arms, like a little infant, and cried whilst Jenna stroked her hair. "Ssshhh" she whispered "No one is worth this babe, no guy is.:" "Oh Jenna I love him, I love him so much.." Evie whimpered. "Who?" "Matt".

Jenna's heart lifted at that response from the small little creature in her arms, however, despite the fact that her brain was practically doing celebratory cartwheels at the possibility of her best friends finally getting it together, she decided to give her some advice.

"I felt like this when I first met Richard" she mused quietly "I felt like I wasn't good enough. Could never be good enough, because he was just so perfect to me. But you know what I did? I went for it. And look what came out of it, still together two years later. That's what love is; it's a frigging leap in the dark. But that doesn't mean it won't end well." She smiled slightly, thinking about the happy times she'd had with her boyfriend, and the more still to come.

"So" said Evie sitting up slightly, "what you're saying is that I should just snog him the first chance I get?"

They both started laughing at that, they laughed for a long time and when it had subsided Jenna said, "No hun, that's not what I'm saying. I'm saying go for it, yes, but just be yourself and let him make the first move."


	5. Chapter 5 - Tonight is the night

It had been a long three weeks for everyone on set. They had finally finished filming the first two episodes of the next series, and to be fair everyone was completely knackered. But now they had a week off to finally get some proper sleep and a well-earned rest before filming resumed – after all, there was still loads left to do before they could wrap on the series.

Today Evie, Matt and Jenna were going to a gala dinner for a charity. It was going to be a well-publicised event, as many celebrities would also be there.

That would explain the reason why a certain sixteen year old girl was frantically running round her hotel room, pulling out skirts and dresses at random and throwing them over her bed. "What am I going to wear?!" exclaimed Evie. "I don't know what I'm doing, I don't know what everyone else will be wearing – Jeez I don't even know who is going!"

"Evie! Just calm down!" shouted Jenna. "Look, I'm wearing black, so why don't you wear something a bit more colourful? You're young, it would really suit you."

"Hmmm…" muttered Evie, "Well I've got this-" she pulled out a white dress from the wardrobe, it was tight across the top but then flared out below her waist with petticoats and layers of netting, with a neat silver plated belt around her waist.

"Oh my god, you have to wear that, it's absolutely perfect!" gasped Jenna.

"We need to hurry then or we won't be ready in time." A car was coming to pick them up at eight, and it was already six now – knowing the two girls it would take them an extremely long amount of time to feel completely satisfied with their appearance.

As Evie sat down to start her makeup, her thoughts wandered to Matt. What would he think? Would he like her appearance? What would he be wearing, a tight suit perhaps? She hoped so. God, she hoped so with all her heart. Because if the answer to both of her questions was yes, then tonight (as they say) could be the night.

….

As their car drew up to the venue, Evie bit her lip nervously. She'd never been to anything like this in her life. What would everyone think of her? Would anyone even know who she was? She checked herself in the little mirror in her bag over and over again, as if her life depended on it. On the fifth time she compulsively reached into her bag to get her mirror, a hand placed on top of hers and snatched the mirror off her. "Hey!" Jenna grinned at her wickedly across the seat, "It will make you less nervous I promise. Besides, you've got me, Matt and Richard here with you, so it's not like you're here on your own." Richard was meeting them there with Matt; they'd come in a separate car from the girls, as Matt had complained that they were "taking too long".

At that moment, the door was opened from the outside, and Jenna got out, Evie right behind her. The flashing lights of the cameras were dazzling, making Evie feel slightly disorientated. Then she felt someone wrap and arm round her middle supportively. She looked up to the side to see Matt smiling down at her. "Hey, you feeling alright? Let's get away from here." Her insides practically melted, and she nodded her head nervously. Jenna and Richard arrived next to them and they all posed for the cameras on the red carpet. Then they headed inside for the dinner and presentation, and Matt's arm didn't leave her waist for the whole time.

Later on, sitting in the giant gazebo that had been supplied for the guests as a lounging and mingling area, Matt muttered nervously to her "Um, can I buy you a drink?" Evie resisted the urge to giggle, Matt being awkward? Matt being apprehensive? They made their way over to the bar and sat on the little stools, Matt teasing her about the way her legs dangled, not quite reaching the floor. They sipped their drinks and talked about everything and nothing. As they talked Evie was able to appreciate all the little things she loved about him; the expressive nature of his face when he spoke, the wave of gorgeously thick hair that flopped stylishly over his head, the brown of his eyes, his jawline that could cut glass. She felt warm inside just watching him.

After a while, Matt suggested they take a walk outside, "It's too hot and noisy in here anyway." He said.

They walked along the path outside, hand in hand. Strangely, it felt completely natural, like her hand had been made to fit into his. He watched her, the way her curled blonde hair bounced as she walked the little smile she would make that made her dimples appear, the freckles on her cheeks. But the thing he loved the most were her eyes, pale green, with flecks of gold, unlike anything he'd seen before. In the moonlight she looked as if she were glowing, like an angel.

Suddenly, she slipped on the wet path and fell. He caught her, one arm looped around her waist, the other just behind her head. That was when they both realised how close their faces were, and how intimate the situation was. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Yeah," she smiled, but the smile faded as she stared deeply into his eyes, and he back into hers, "yeah I'm fine."

He glanced down at her lips, and back up to her eyes. Instinctively, they moved forwards, centimetres between them, then millimetres, then nothing. Their lips were pressed together in a slow yet passionate kiss. There was so much feeling in the kiss, all their unvoiced feelings, declarations of love. She moaned slightly into his mouth as his lips moved over hers.

They pulled back and looked into each other's eyes again, still in the same position as when she fell. Then he pulled her up to her feet, and they giggled awkwardly like two lovesick teens. She slipped her hand back into his and they continued walking, before eventually making their way back into the tent to join the other guests.


End file.
